Trial Gone Wrong
by SpriteZoey
Summary: Alex learns to hold her tongue in court


"And what did you think would happen when you cursed out McCarthy during court?" Olivia demanded to know.

I looked down ashamed. If I would have known my day was going to go like this I would have just stayed home. The trial had been going really well until I had to let my anger get the better of me and curse out the defense attorney after he seemingly made me look stupid in front of the judge. Needless to say, I was quickly escorted out of the courtroom and put in a holding cell until Olivia arrived to pay my bail. The day just kept getting better and better I thought when Olivia showed up about half an hour later.

"The minute I opened my mouth I knew I needed to be quiet." I offered as she paced in front of me.

"But you didn't. Did you?" She demanded. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't look at her. "Did you?" She demanded again. I knew better then to not answer.

'No ma'am." I choked.

"No, you didn't. And as a result, I have to come down here in the middle of a case to come bail you out of jail." I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I tried. I knew she wasn't going to accept it with her being as angry as she was but I felt horrible and knew I was really in for it later.

"Oh, you will definitely be sorry." She said running her hands over her face in frustration. Her face softened a bit as she looked at me. "Look, baby I know that guy pissed you off. He's an idiot but you can't fly off the handle at everyone who makes you mad. We've talked about this before haven't we?" She reminded me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Exactly, and you know how to act. You will be getting a strong reminder before bed tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl, I'd take care of it now but I have a case to get back to and you have a case to try and save." She gently kissed me on the head. "Try to keep your nose clean for the rest of the day please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good I'll see you later." She said giving me a quick swat as she walked out the door.

As the day progressed it didn't seem to get any better. When I got back to the office Judge Donnelly wanted to have a few words with me about how I embarrassed the entire D.A.'s office with my outburst. She threatened to bench me but Olivia had already assured her that I would be thoroughly punished. I cringed. That afternoon as I was trying to finish getting ready for court the next day the phone rang.

"ADA Cabot."

"Hello, Ms. Cabot. This is Dr. Matthews at the Mount Sinai. I am calling to let you know that your client has been in a pretty serious accident and won't be able to make it to court tomorrow."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Nothing life threatening is all I can say. Thank you." And he hung up.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled at no one and threw a file across the room just as Olivia walked through the door.

She stood there shocked for a second before she marched over to my chair and pulled me up so she could swat me a couple of times.

"Today is not your day." She said shaking her head. "I would have thought after this morning you would be a little more controlling of your anger."

"I didn't think anyone was still here." I shot back.

"Well unfortunately for you I'm here. And I'd lose the attitude if you want to sit in the near future." She warned. "Now get your stuff and let's go."

I was seething. My defiant streak was taking over before I could stop it. I picked up my briefcase and files and stormed passed her out the door. She quickly followed and gently put a hand on my upper arm subtly reminding me that she wouldn't hesitate to turn me over no matter who was around. We made our way to the car and before I realized it we were half way home. I barely registered Olivia talking when she asked me what I wanted for dinner.

"Baby, what would you like for dinner?" I asked gently nudging my arm. "I know you probably didn't eat lunch."

"Oh, What? Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. I don't care. Whatever you want is fine. I have a lot of work to get ready for tomorrow." I said absentmindedly.

"Ok, why don't you go inside, change your clothes, and get some work done and I'll let you know when dinner's ready." She offered.

I nodded and made my way inside while Olivia took a work call.


End file.
